Silent Running
by Severed Glass
Summary: I hide from forgotten memories, I speak with silent words, and I simply live on one impulse: run." -While one may forget the past, the past will never forget them; Ignorance is not bliss.-


Allo, I know I shouldn't start a new story until I've finished the first one, but I got this idea and fixed it up to make it a fanfic, cause right now I haven't been in the mood to write an original story, though I really should . . . 

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything to be honest, much less gundam wing . . .

**Silent Running **

**Chapter One**

The road writhed in agony as it twisted and coiled under the layers of ice which shielded it from the sliding tires of the small car I drove. The snow had been falling for what seemed an eternity as the road tossed the car from side to side like a toy. It was so cold, yet I didn't put the heater on. My knuckles were white against the wheel as I drove; yet I didn't slow down. One tear ran down my face, yet I didn't wipe it away.

I didn't pay attention to the coiling snake of a road. I didn't blink as the ice caught my wheels, as I was hurtled off the road and down into the dark depths of the white forest. I didn't scream as the tree collided with my car.

**oOo**

When my eyes fluttered open, I regretted the tiny movement as I winced in pain as fire shot through my entire body. Black filled my vision, yet I knew I was awake. I pushed down panic that was trying to surface as I wondered for a second if I might be blind, but as I squinted I could make out dark figures among the black. After a few minutes of wiggling fingers and toes to make sure I could move, I looked through the blanket of darkness that rested upon me, oblivious to all my surroundings. I was sitting on something soft, my hand was resting on something hard, I felt around it and determined it to be a circle of some sort. As I ran my fingers across the leather, curious as to what I had sitting in front of me, I heard a horn blare off into the thick black air. I jumped back and realized that this must have been a steering wheel. I was in a car.

Why was I in a car? I looked to the passenger side, wondering if I was driving with anyone. I could make out the silhouette of mangled metal and what looked like the trunk of a tree sitting in the passenger seat. My stomach lurched forward, wanted to escape out of my mouth, but I subsided the feeling with deep breaths and a form of meditation that I surprised myself by knowing at all.

I fiddled for the door handle on my side, searching for it desperately, wanting to escape from the mangled prison. Fear swept over me as my fingers laced the outline of the handle, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know why I was here, what had happened, and I was so eager to escape. But why? Why would someone like me be so anxious to run? A shiver ran down my spine.

I ransacked my memory in hopes of finding something to give me a hint to something as detailed as to why I was in this car, and as simple as who I was. After I sat in the rhapsody of the silent black for a while, I knew nothing more than from when I woke up. Pushing back the panic, only one thought danced through my mind, the only one thing that I had stayed with him through the whole ordeal he couldn't remember. One simple impulse: _run._

With that thought, I wretched the handle loose and pushed with all my might against the mangled door and heard it squeak as it slowly opened. As soon as the door was open wide enough to allow me through, I thrust myself out of the seat and landed face-first into a wet cold, sending daggers of lighting through my body.. Snow had softened my fall, yet it had, at the same time, soaked me completely. The wind ripped through the trees and straight through my thin clothes as I lifted myself out of the ice and snow. I tried to scream out as pain shot through my right leg, but voice was to be found. I tumbled back into the white hell and cursed at myself that I didn't realize earlier that, while my leg was not broken, there was a large gash, possibly ripped muscle. My rib cage also cried out to me, but I had to ignore it.

I bit my lip and felt blood trickle down my chin as my vision blurred and the world began to sway before I stood on my two legs. My whole body shook like a leaf, barely hanging onto the branch as the wind ripped through it. I inched forward, one step at a time, carefully going downhill hoping to find a road.

I wasn't as careful of the ice as I should have been, working more to deal with the pain and panic alive inside of me. My foot didn't catch or dig into the ground. I lost my balance and tumbled into the icy hell, sliding down the snow and ice, branches, bushes, and trees whipping past me. Out of habit, I spread my body out, trying to slow my speed, arms and legs stretched out as far as could go.

The tree came closer and that was all I remembered before the light of day was to show.

**oOo-**

Voices rung out in my head, painfully shrieking and not helping my forming migraine. My body was so cold, weighted down at the bottom of an ocean. I couldn't move, despite my futile efforts.

"HOLY HELL! HOLY FUCKING HELL!" I felt hands run over my shoulders. The touch was gentle, yet pain still shot through me as they rolled me over, I must have been laying on my stomach. The person was so warm, their body heat radiating to my cold skin, and I welcomed every bit of it.

"Dude, what is it? It's too early to be yelling that loud." I could hear the sleep in the man's voice and a car door slam.

"IT'S A FUCKING KID!" I felt the man holding me off the snow rub his hands against my cheek and then place his head against my chest.

"_A kid?_" The other man's voice was now right above me. "Oh, shit, man. Is he even alive?"

There was a pause, before the first man yelled out that I was alive and the second to clear the backseat off. He wrapped his arms around me, warmth stinging the skin of ice that surrounded me. It felt so good to feel warmth. I felt my limp body lifted off the ground and carried a short ways before set on something soft with care. From the growling of an engine under me, I guessed a car.

"I'm going to drive, stay back there and try to keep him warm." The second cried out as the engine roared and pain shot through me as I was jostled around. I felt weight on me as more warmth enclosed my body. Hands kneeded my arms and legs to help blood circulation.

"We need to get him to a hospital, and quick."

"Dude, I don't even know where one is, but I'm going as fast as I can! Any faster and we'd fly off these ledges."

I tried to move my weighted body with a futile effort. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I felt the world sway as I drifted out of consciousness with only one thought on my mind: _run._

**oOo-**

Sorry it's short, I was getting tired, but I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I'm not happy with how this is written, but then again, I never am happy with what I write. Next chapter should be better, I hope . . . well anyways, Until Next Time . . .

**Severed Glass**

**Executive Assitant**

**www. Insidious Reflections .com**


End file.
